Realizations
by XXbrinkofinsanityxx
Summary: Shelby Lucas is the WWE's newest Diva and Wade Barrett's new Manager. But When she runs into her old high school flame old feelings and hurt come to the light.
1. Chapter 1

OC Info...

Name: Shelby Lucas

Age:28

Looks like: Shelley Hennig

Shelby Lucas walked into the arena it was her first day on the main roster she hadnt been in NXT very long but after about a month she got called up she was beyond excited to be apart of the main roster. She had started training when she was 18 she was now 28 but about 4 years ago she disappeared from the independent circuit. He father had died and she needed to be around her family but about 6 months ago she decided to give it another shot and went back to training. She was signed by wwe 2 months ago and went to NXT about a month ago. She didn't know what made her so special why they chose to bring her up so quickly.

Wade Barrett walked up to Shelby and smiled "You must be Shelby." He offered a hand to her.

Shelby smiled and shook his hand "Yes.. Yes I am."

"I'm Wade Barrett. .. I heard your going to be my new manager. " Wade smiled

"They told me I was going to be managing someone but I kinda figured it'd be someone less know." She smiled.

"Well lucky for you they picked me." Wade smiled in all actuality Wade had seen her in NXT and had developed a crush and just knew if he wanted to have a chance he'd have to find a way to get to her before anyone else. So here talked the creative team into giving him a manager and making Shelby that manager.

Shelby laughed her eyes wandered behind Wade she felt her heart drop when she connected eyes with him. Dean Ambrose. It had been years 9 years to be exact.

"You okay...is something wrong?"

Wade turned around and saw who she was distracted by. "You know him?" Wade questioned

"I once did." Shelby sighed. All of the sudden memories came back.

****FLASHBACK****

Shelby and Dean were outside of School. "Dean... do you think we will ever make anything out of our lives?"

"You will I know that's for sure." Dean smiled

"How do you know that?" Shelby questioned

"Your beautiful...kind...smart...funny." Dean sat next to her. "Your the total package... your not going to have a problem going places with your life...me on the other hand wrestling is all I have if I dont make it in that I have nothing else."

Shelby smiled and hooked her arm in his. "Dean... you know you have me...always." She smiled

Dean smiled at her what did he do to deserve such a great girl. She was the picture of high school perfection. She was popular, beautiful, smart, she was the girl who every girl wanted to be and every guy wanted and somehow he got her.

****END FLASHBACK****

Shelby snapped out of it. "Sorry I spaced out on you." Shelby said shyly

"Don't worry about it... so I was thinking you and I should go out to lunch ... you know to get to know one another." Wade said putting his hands in his pockets and rocking back on the balls of his feet. Why did this woman make his so nervous no woman has ever made him feel like that.

"Sure.. that sounds like a good idea... " Shelby smiled.

"Great we've got a couple hours... I know this nice little place around the corner."

"Great." She smiled.

Wade offered his arm to her to her. Shelby smiled and hooked her arm with his. And headed for the door.

..Restaurant..

Shelby smiled as Wade opened the door for her. Wade was such a gentlemen and very attractive she was going to like being his manager.

Wade got them the best table in the place. He pulled her chair out for her and then pushed it in for her. Wade sat down across from her. "So how long have you been with the company? Wade asked her

"Just a couple months...that's why I'm so surprised that they are bringing me to the main roster." Shelby admitted

"Well it's obvious that someone saw something in you." Wade smiled she didn't need to know right now that he was the reason she had been brought up to the main roster.

"Well I'm glad they did." Shelby smiled.

Shelby was really excited she was getting the chance to work with Wade he had incredible talent and she knew she was going to learn a lot from him

Wade smiled he knew he was going to really like working with her. She was so beautiful and she just had something about her he didn't know what it was about her but something just got to him.

"So I bet your excited to debut tonight." Wade said

"Excited yes... Nervous...extremely. "

"You don't have to worry about anything. ... the crowd is going to love you." Wade smiled

"So who's your match against tonight? "Shelby asked

"Dean Ambrose." Wade said

...

Next Chapter Preview...

Dean sees Shelby how will he react?


	2. Chapter 2

...Raw...

Shelby and Wade walked into arena backstage. Shelby looked around everyone was running around getting things ready. "Is it always like this?..." Shelby asked

"Pretty much." Wade smiled

Rosa and Nattie were walking backstage they saw Shelby and knew this must be the new girl. Rosa smiled as they walked over to them. "Hi... you must be Shelby." Rosa smiled "I'm Rosa."

"And I'm Nattie." She smiled

"It's so nice to meet you." Shelby said she knew who both were and she was a fan of both.

"So you showing her around Wade?" Nattie questioned

"Abit... she's actually my manager." Wade smiled

"That's wonderful... but if you don't mind we'd love to show you around." Rosa said

"That would be wonderful... you wouldn't mind Wade?"

"No not at all... Ill see you in a while." Wade smiled and walked off.

...Backstage Catering...

Dean Ambrose sulked backstage he grabbed some food and sat down at a table by himself. He didn't like to be around many people he had a few friends but he didn't make friends very easily. He heard a familiar voice coming from the distance. He had turned his head just in time for his eyes to lock with Shelby's as she rounds the corner with Nattie and Rosa.

In an instant he had so many memories come back to him.

*****FLASHBACK*****

Dean was walking Shelby home he'd never actually seen where she lived he looked up and saw this huge house it was probably 3 times the size of where he lived. "Wow... so this is home to you?"

Shelby smiled and nodded "Yep... come on." Shelby grabbed his arm and went to go walk over to the door. Dean planted his feet on the ground not budging. "What?"

"I don't think I should go in there... your parents are in there." Dean said

"So what... I want them to meet you... don't you want to meet them?" Shelby questioned

"Well yeah... but no." Dean said

"What do you mean?" Shelby raised a brow.

"Your parents are going to hate me and then..." Dean shook his head

"Then what?" Shelby questioned

"You leave me."

"No way.. that will never happen." Shelby said she'd never leave him. She loved him and wouldn't let anything come between them.

"Your a good girl... and I'm not the kid of guy parents dream about their daughter dating... they will forbid you to see me and it will be over."

"No no it won't... but my parents won't hate you they don't know you and my parents won't jump to conclusions."

"We will see." Dean said

"So your going to meet them?"

"Yes...anything for you." Dean smiled and leaned down and kissed her. Dean hoped that her parents would give him a chance but he wasn't holding his breath on it.

*****END FLASHBACK*****

Dean snaps out of it and looks away. Why was she here? Does she remember him? He had so many questions going through his mind right at that moment.

"So how are you excited for the debut tonight?" Rosa asked

"Very...but also nervous." Shelby said

"Well don't be... I'm sure you'll do just fine."

...Backstage Else Where...

Wade was on his phone looking through social media. Heath Slater walked up. "Hey Wade... so have you seen the new Diva?...she's super hot." Heath said

"Yes I've seen her." Wade said.

"You heard if she has a boyfriend?" he asked

"Leave her alone." Wade said

"Why?...So do you think you got dibs on her or something." Slater laughed

Wade grabbed Slater by the shirt throwing him into the wall. "Stay away from her...she's off limits...and that's all you need to know." Wade was not about to have anyone swooping in on her before he could.

"Okay man..." Slater said rubbing his head "Your always so pushy."

"I'll show you pushy." Wade took a step towards Slater and in an instant Slater ran off he knew better then to push him to far.

Wade sighed and rubbed his forehead. Shelby and the other two divas walked up. "Hello ladies... did you have a good tour?" Wade asked with a smile

"Yes I did." Shelby smiled

"I can already tell we are going to be such good friends." Rosa smiled she knew what it was like to not have any friends backstage she used to be a real trouble maker and sort of a bitch so not many people talked to her but she had changed her way and actually gotten to know a lot of the diva's and became great friends with them. She wanted to kind of take Shelby under her and Nattie's wings she knew if both of them helped Shelby then she'd have no problem navigating the Diva World.

"That's for sure." Nattie smiled

"I'm glad...so are the jitters gone?" Wade smiled

"Not completely but they are a lot better." Shelby smiled talking with Nattie and Rosa really helped she was glad that they had offered to give her a tour and kind of show her the ropes around the place she was really grateful for that.

"That's great." Wade said

"Well we have a photo shoot so we will catch up later." Rosa smiled as did Nattie

"Okay see ya around." Shelby smiled as the girls walked away.

Wade waited for the diva's to leave before turning back to Shelby. "So...how do you know Dean Ambrose?" Wade asked he wanted to know how a beautiful, classy woman like Shelby knows a rugged lunatic like Dean Ambrose.


	3. Chapter 3

...Raw...

Shelby walked over to the mirror and fixed her hair it was almost time for her debut. She stepped back and fixed her red lace dress with sleeves to her elbows. She heard a knock on the door she walked over. She smiled when she saw Wade. "Hey."

Wade stepped back and eyed her " You look stunning." Wade said

"Thank you." Shelby smiled

"You ready?" Wade asked her.

Shelby smiled and nodded and hooked arms with Wade and walked towards the front. before they made it to their destination Wade figured he'd ask her once more she didn't give him much of an explanation of how she knew Dean before so he wanted to try once more his curiosity was getting the better of him. "So Shelby...you never did tell me how you know Ambrose."

Shelby looked up at him and let out a small sigh "well...we went to high school together...and wrestling school."

Wade nodded "So you guys were high school sweethearts...or was it nothing serous?"

Shelby looked up at him once more. "Could we not talk any more about him right now." Shelby said and looked down at the ground

"Of course...I'm sorry I don't mean to press you." Wade said that was all the answer he needed she obviously had felt something strong for him.

"It's alright... don't worry about it." She looked up with a small smile.

...On Screen...

Dean was in the ring waiting for his opponent Wade Barrette. He heard Wade's music out came Wade stood up at the top of the ramp smirking he had a Mic in his hand. "Before I come down to that ring and kick your ass Ambrose I would like to introduce to the WWE Universe my new Manager...Shelby Lucas." The crowd starts to cheer anticipating her arrival.

Wade smiled and pointed to the entrance Shelby smiles as she walks out and waves to the crowd who were cheering for her.

Dean was leaning against the ropes when Shelby walked out he stood straight up when he saw her as he immediately made eye contact with her. Damn she was beautiful even more beautiful then when they were in high school although he swore in high school she couldn't get any more beautiful then she already was but she had.

Shelby made eye contact she couldn't help but smile those eyes just used to drive her wild. She breaks eye contact with Dean and looks at Wade who was smiling at her he offered her his arm and she hooks arms with him and they make their way to the ring. Wade was doing a great job and showing her off as he drawing attention to her.

"Wow who is this beautiful woman?." Michael Cole asked

"I don't know but Barrett said she's his new manager." Jerry The King Lawler said

"Wade Barrett is one lucky man... what a lucky SOB." JBL said

Wade held the ropes open for Shelby to enter the ring. Dean had not taken his eyes off Shelby. Wade gets on the ropes and does some poses and feeds off the crowd the crowd was half and half for him I guess you could say.

Wade got down and could sense Dean's stare down on Shelby he didn't like that he helped her out of the ring and the bell rang signaling the start of the match.

Shelby stood on the side of the ring cheering her man Wade on "Let's go Wade." She yells.

Wade and Dean go back and forth exchanging blow after blow. Dean close lines Wade and Wade goes down.

Shelby's hands go to her mouth and she looks worried.

Dean grabs Wade and does a Double underhook superplex to him. Wade rolls out of the ring before Dean could do anything else.

Shelby goes down to check on him. Dean slides out of the ring and walks over towards them Shelby stands up and backs away slowly after seeing Dean coming towards them. Dean grabs Wade and throws him back into the ring and stares her down for a second and then slides into the ring after Wade.

Dean goes to grab Wade but Wade rolls him up for the win. The bell rings and Wade gets his hand raised in victory. Shelby starts to get in the ring but Dean grabs him and hit's Dirty Deeds and lays him out. Shelby climbs in the ring to check on Wade. Dean smirks down at her and exit's the ring.

Shelby shakes her head and continues to check on Wade.

...Backstage(Off-Screen)...

Wade was helped to the back by Shelby. "Are you okay?...was that supposed to happen?" Shelby asked

"I'm fine." Wade said "No..it wasn't supposed to." Wade said holding his head. Wade sees Dean backstage and starts after him.

Dean see's him coming and laughs "Woah... someone's in a bad mood." Dean laughs

"What the hell was that about Ambrose?" Wade said seething

Dean smirked "Let's just say I was putting on a show." Dean's eyes fell on Shelby he moved towards her "Well... long time no see Shelz."

Wade looked between Dean and Shelby so Dean did remember her. Wade put and arm up in front of her . Shelby backed away. "Dean.." was all she could manage to say.

"Still up to your old tricks I see." Dean said

Shelby looked down and shook her head she walked off. Damn how could this man get to her after all these years.

Wade looked at Dean and stepped in his face. "What the hell was that about?.."

"None of your damn business." Dean said and went to walk away but Wade grabbed his arm

"I don't know what happened between you two but you leave her alone...got it." Wade said sternly

Dean laughed and yanked his arm away from Wade. "Listen here... I don't take orders from you or anyone else..." Dean said "Plus...the last thing I want in my life is Shelby." Dean walked off. Dean sighed he didn't really know what he wanted but what he did know there was so much happiness and hurt in their past he wasn't sure how he was going to feel about Shelby being in the WWE.

...Diva's Locker Room...

Shelby was finishing up her getting dressed in the locker room she heard a knock on the door walking over she opened door. "Hey." She smiled slightly at Wade. She stepped outside the locker room.

"You okay?" Wade questioned.

"Yes...I'm fine it's nothing." Shelby smiled

Wade looked her over "Dean seemed to get to you... what did he mean by "OLD TRICKS"...?" Wade asked

Shelby sighed and shook her head Damn Dean why did he have to be such an ass. Shelby didn't really know where to start.

...

Wondering what Dean meant by up to her old tricks?... well keep reading to find out. Don't forget to leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

...Raw...

Shelby sighed "I guess I'll just come out with it." Shelby took a deep breath. "Well Dean and I dated for 2 years in high school and for a year after... we went to wrestling school together also and he is the reason I got into this... business." Shelby started off.

Wade nodded and sat down on a chair and pulled on out for her.

"Well the last time I saw him I told him I was leaving him for someone else.." Shelby sighed "Truth is he was in some trouble with some bad people he owed them some money and I tried to get my dad to give him the money but he wouldn't... so these guys they jumped him and put him in the hospital they said it would be worse next time if they didn't get their money... " Shelby said.

"So what happened?" Wade asked

"Well after I found this out I went back to my dad and bagged him to give Dean the money I even tried to get it out of my trust be he wouldn't let me... my dad hated him from the second he met Dean."

*****FLASHBACK*****

Shelby opened the door and Dean followed her inside "Mom...Dad... is anyone home?" Shelby yelled

Shelby's father Michael walked down the steps "Hey sweetie...who's your friend?" He asked

"This is Dean... my boyfriend." Shelby smiled

Shelby's father disappeared from his face "Oh is that right?"

"It's nice to meet you." Dean offered his hand

But Michael didn't shake it "I'm sure."

Shelby raised her brow "Daddy... I'm sure you'll become good friends once you know him...he's so wonderful." Shelby smiled

Dean smiled down at Shelby she was so perfect he hoped her father would give him a chance.

"I doubt that.." Michael said

"Dad... " Shelby put her hands on her hips.

"He's some punk who is going no where with his life.. he isn't even in your league sweet heart."

Dean shook his head "I should get going..I'll see you later Shelby." Dean walked over to the door and walked out.

Shelby shook her head at her father and ran after Dean she got outside and ran up to him "Dean wait...I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry I tend to have that affect on people." Dean said.

"I know your going to go places in your life... we both are together." Shelby smiled

Dean leaned down and kissed her "I know.."

*****END FLASHBACK*****

Shelby snapped back into reality "Well my dad told me he would give me the money if I left Dean and stayed away from him... so I had no choice...I never told Dean I let him think I left him for some snobby college guy. "

"I see... " Wade leaned back.

"I hope you don't think any less of me." Shelby looked down.

"Actually I think a lot more of you." Wade smiled "You put the well being of someone else before your own happiness... that speaks a lot about your character."

Shelby smiled "Your a real great guy Wade.. thank you for listening and not judging me."

"I've learned to never judge before you learn the whole story." Wade said.

Shelby stood up "Well I'm glad I'm working with such a wonderful guy."

"Well I'm really happy I was picked for you to manage... I really do hope we become great friends." Wade smiled standing up.

Shelby smiled reached over and hugged him Wade smiled and put his arms around her returning the hug. "I'm sorry I'm a hugger." Shelby laughed pulling back from the hug.

"That's fine by me... now I know who to go to when I'm in need of a hug." Wade laughed

"Anytime." Shelby smiled

Renee Young walked up. "Hello you two...do you mind if I get an interview with you two?"

Wade looked down at Shelby and Shelby nodded "Sure."

Renee motioned for the camera men to come over once everything was set up she started.

...On Camera...

I'm Renee Young and I'm backstage with Wade Barrett and his new manager Shelby... So how did you find her...?"

"Well... I've heard wonderful things about her so I just had to see if I could persuade her to manage me and it worked." Wade smiled as he put an arm around Shelby.

"So Shelby... what are your plans for Wade?" Renee asked

"Well my plan is simple... to take him to the top.." Shelby smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well you seem very sure of yourself." Renee said

"I am... when I say I'm going to do something...I do it." Shelby said with a very matter of fact tone.

Renee smiled "Well thank you for your time." She said and the interview ended.

...Off Camera...

Renee smiled "Thank you guys."

"No problem." Wade smiled

"Well Welcome to the WWE Shelby." Renee smiled

"Thank you." Shelby smiled

"I'll see you guys around." Renee said and walked off.

"So how was it?... your first interview on the main roster?" Wade asked

"It was so wonderful... I feel like my life is finally coming together." Shelby beamed.

"Well I'm glad... you deserve everything you could possibly want in the world." Wade smiled

"How did I luck out... to be working with such an amazing guy." Shelby smiled

"I'm the lucky one." Wade smiled "Well I've got a couple things to take care of... you want to meet back here in a half hour and we can go grab a drink or something?"

"Sure sounds wonderful." Shelby smiled

Both walked off in different directions.

...

Don't worry Dean will be in next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

...Smackdown Taping...

-Backstage-

Shelby walked into the backstage area she smiled as she looked around it was her first smackdown. Raw was so wonderful she felt like she was finally where she belonged.

Wade saw Shelby and walked up to her "Hello Beautiful." Wade smiled as he approached.

"Aren't you a charmer." Shelby laughed "Well I'm glad you think so even when I'm in my sweat suit... with no make up on."

"A woman as beautiful as you has no need for make up." Wade smiled

"Now that's just what a girl needs to hear... how haven't you been snatched up." Shelby put a hand on her hip.

Wade laughs "Well.. I don't know haven't had much luck in that department." Wade admitted "So what are your plans... your here pretty early."

"I have my first official photoshoot." Shelby smile went from ear to ear.

Wade smiled "Well you'll do great... the camera loves you... I saw the digitals on the official website... and you looked stunning."

Shelby blushed a little "Thank you... Rosa is going to help me pick out my outfits... they want me to pick out 2..." She smiled

"I'm sure whatever you pick will be perfect." Wade smiled

Rosa Medes walks up behind Shelby "Shelby there you are... are you ready?" She smiled

"Yes I am." Shelby smiled

"Great... Sorry Wade but I'm stealing your manager." Rosa said

"Well alright...I'll catch you later." Wade smiled and then walked away.

Rosa hooks arms with Shelby and they walk off.

-Catering-

Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns walked over to a table and sit down. "So I've noticed you've been a little distracted." Roman said to Dean.

"No I haven't." Dean said taking a bite of his food.

"Oh yes you have." Roman agued

Dean shook his head "Why do you think..." Dean lost his train of thought when he saw Shelby walk by with Rosa Shelby was on her way to her photoshoot she was wearing a Strapless Black And Silver Sequin Mini Dress. She was laughing a talking to Rosa when she made eye contact with Dean for a second and then continued talking to Rosa.

"Who's she?" Roman questioned

"No one." Dean said

"She just made you completely forget I was here... so who is she?" Roman asked again

"Just someone I used to date in high school." Dean said

Roman leaned back and shook his head "Well she must of been some kind of woman to have you like this... I've never seen you so distracted over a woman."

Dean shook his head and stood up "I'm not distracted." Dean said and walked off.

"Oh he's distracted... " Roman said to him self laughing.

-Locker Room(Male)-

Wade was getting ready to do some press before the show when Dean walked in.

Dean saw Wade and rolled his eyes as he walked by.

"Do you have a problem?" Wade asked

"Why would I?" Dean said shaking his head.

"Is this about Shelby?" Wade questioned

"No... why would this have anything to do with some girl I dated in high school..." Dean shook his head "I've never been a fan of yours."

Wade laughed and shook his head "I've seen the way you look at her Dean... but just remember this isn't high school... Shelby has grown up and is a lot more intelligent now... she isn't going to become involved with the likes of you." Wade said shutting his bag and looking up to him "She's out of your league Dean... way out of your league." He laughed

Dean smirked "I get it now... you want Shelby...well she always did have that effect on people." Dean said "But don't worry Wade your free to go after her... I told you once I'll tell you again.. I don't want Shelby." With that Dean walked out of the locker room.

-Elevator-

Shelby was standing outside the elevator waiting for it. She sighed she was supposed to meet Rosa upstairs. She looked around and checked her watch. finally the door chimed and opened.

Shelby was waiting for the elevator to close when she saw a hand stop it. She looked up and saw Dean.

She made eye contact for a quick second before looking down at the ground.

Dean looked at her and shook his head. The elevator started and went up two floors then all the sudden it stop. they both looked around and then the elevator drops. Shelby goes flying into Dean. and they both end up on the floor. Dean was holding Shelby when the elevator stopped 1 floor before the basement.

Shelby was holding on to Dean for dear life with her head berried in his chest. Dean had his arms around her protectively.

When it had come to a stop Sheena and Dean both looked up at each other. "Are you okay?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah..I'm fine." Shelby sighed.

Dean helped Shelby up and went over to see about getting off. All the buttons were blinking and then power went out. "Just great."

"Oh no... we are stuck here aren't we?" Shelby shook her head this couldn't be happening to her.

"Looks like it." Dean sighed turning around to look at Shelby. "Looks like we are going to be stuck her together for a while Shelz." Dean said leaning against the wall of the elevator.

Shelby shook her head and closed her eyes tightly not now why now. She hated elevators to begin with it was one of her biggest fears being trapped on an elevator and now it was happening and off all people to be trapped with she was stuck on this damn thing with Dean Ambrose.

...

Sorry for the shortness more I should have another chapter up by morning.


	6. Chapter 6

...Stuck on the Elevator...

Shelby went over to the door and started banging on the door "Help..Help." She yelled.

Dean laughed "I don't think that's going to help." Dean shakes his head and has a seat on the floor.

"Well what are we supposed to do just sit around and wait for someone to rescue us?" Shelby continues banging on the door.

Dean laughs again "Pretty much all we can do." Dean sighed "But you should be used to people coming to your rescue... you haven't done much by yourself now have ya?" Dean shook his head and sighed

"You are such an ass.. you always were.. I really don't know what I saw in you." Shelby rolls her eyes.

"A way to drive your parents nuts." Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah and I was your ticket to the good life.." Shelby snapped

"If by good life you mean being told what a loser I was... or how much of a downgrade I was from your other boyfriends...then yes that was the good life." Dean said

"If it was so horrible for you then why did you stay with me for damn 3 years?" Shelby questioned

"Because it wasn't horrible for.." Dean admitted

*****FLASHBACK*****

Dean and Shelby were parked in their favorite spot far away from people, traffic and everything. They loved it there they could be alone and forget about the world.

Shelby and Dean were in the bed of his beat up truck on a blanket. "This is the life." Shelby smiled "I could just stay here forever."

"Tell me about it...Just you.. me... and the stars.." Dean pulled her closer to him "It doesn't get any better then this."

Shelby looks up and smiles "I love you Dean Ambrose." She kisses him.

Dean smiled at her "Well I love you Shelby Lucas.." Dean leans down and kisses her.

"I wish I didn't ever have to go back home.. it's so peaceful here." Shelby sighed "It's anything but peaceful at home."

"Why... what's going on at home?" Dean questioned.

"My parents are fighting like cats and dogs... my brother is moving out so of course my mom is throwing a fit... and she's all crazy over the fact that she is scared I'm going to run the second I turn 18 just like all of my brothers did." Shelby said

"Wow... Your family seems so perfect from the outside." Dean says

"That's the way it looks but we are anything but perfect... sometimes I swear I'm the only sane one in my family." Shelby sighs.

"Well if you ask your parents your anything but sane for dating me." Dean laughs

"I don't care what they think Dean... the only thing I'm crazy about.. is you." Shelby smiled

*****END FLASHBACK*****

Dean sighs as he snapped back to reality those were the good times. Dean looks at Shelby who was getting sweaty and looking pretty pale. "You okay?" He asked

Shelby shook her head and her breathing became very ragged. "I hate elevators... " She managed to get out.

It hit him she had always told him about her biggest fears and this was one of them then it also hit him that she was Claustrophobic. Damn He stood up "Your Claustrophobic also." He said

"You remember?" She said as she began to fan her self with her hand.

"I remember a lot." Dean said

Shelby's heart was racing. She was getting very dizzy she grabbed onto the rail on the wall to balance her self.

Dean moved to her and helped her to the ground "Stay sitting... try your breathing exercises you use to do." He suggested

Shelby nods and trys but it wasn't helping. Dean stands up and goes over to door he sees some of the buttons have come on he pushes the emergency button and gets someone "Hello we are stuck on the 1st floor it looks like... my friend is Claustrophobic get this thing fixed now." He yells.

-Outside the elevator-

Wade was waiting for the elevator when two men come by with work boxes. "What's going on?" He questioned

"2 people are trapped on the elevator.".. one of them is Claustrophobic." one of the men said.

"What?" Wade moved out of the way to let them work.

-Inside the elevator-

"I hear them out there... we should be out of here in a few minutes." He says

"It's almost open you should be out in just a few seconds." One of the men outside yelled through.

"Thanks." Dean yelled

"Thank goodness." Shelby said Dean helped her up.

The doors flew open and Shelby darted out and ended up in Wades arms Shelby was shaking and Wade just held her "You okay?" He looked at her.

"I will be now." She said trying to catch her breath.

Dean walked out and rolled his eyes when he saw Wade with his arms around Shelby. "Thank you." He said and walked off.

"Come on... let's go get some fresh air." Wade says and Shelby nods and they both walk off.


	7. Chapter 7

...Smackdown Taping...

-Outside The Arena-

Shelby and Wade were outside getting some fresh air. Wade sighed and looked over at Shelby. "Are you sure you are okay?" Wade questioned

Shelby looked over at Wade an slowly nodded. "I'm fine now... I'm just claustrophobic. " Shelby said "I'm just glad I wasn't trapped longer... I might of really had a panic attack."

"So that wasn't even a panic attack?" Wade asked

"No... what happened to me in the elevator wasn't really a panic attack... it was close to becoming one." Shelby said "But luckily we got out of there before it happened."

Wade nodded "So... what was it like to be trapped with Dean?" he asked

"He was actually wonderful... he really helped me." Shelby said "He reminded me of my breathing exercises... "

Wade was happy that she had help through her ordeal but he wasn't happy it was Dean. He didn't know why he just didn't trust Dean and he didn't want to give Dean a chance to try something with Shelby even if Dean said he didn't want Shelby he still thought maybe there was some hidden feelings by 1 or maybe even both he wasn't going to risk it he wanted Shelby and he was going to get her no matter what he had to do.

Wade smiled slightly "I'm glad he was there to help you through it." He smiled "So you've dealt with this for a long time I'm guessing if he knew what to do."

"Yes... sense I was like 10." Shelby said "we went on a trip in high school with my school and it was a camping thing I guess and I freaked out because we got left behind it was below zero after the sun went down and we were stuck in this shed basically... he helped me through that also."

Wade nodded his head and smiled

-Backstage-

Dean was walking around when he happened upon Roman. "Hey." Dean smiled

"I heard you got stuck in an elevator with that new Diva." Roman said

"Yeah.. wow things spread like wild fires around here huh?" Dean shook his head

"That's no lie." Roman laughed a bit. "So... how did it go?... dig up any old feelings?"

"Roman... back off." Dean said

"Oh come on..." Roman laughed

"She's claustrophobic so it wasn't the best place for feelings to arise...she damn near had a panic attack." Dean said

"So what did you do?" Roman asked

"I got her clamed down as much as possible... she did her breathing exercises and she clamed down enough for the workers to get us out... good thing they got there when they did I know Shelby was about to have a break down." Dean said

"Oh how cute... you helped her through her little ordeal." Roman smirked laughing

"Oh cut it out." Dean shook his head and walked off.

"I think we might have some old feelings coming to the surface." Roman laughed to himself.

Shelby was walking backstage when her phone rang she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Been along time Shell." A voice said on the other side of the phone.

Shelby stopped in her track when she heard that voice. "How did you get this number?"

"You don't need to know that.. but I do need to know something... where the hell are you?"

Shelby swallowed the lump that was in her throat "It's none of your business." She said in to the phone "Don't ever call me again... how many times do I have to say that." Shelby sighed and hung up her phone not again she was almost shaking she didn't look up when she started walking and bumped into someone. "Oh shoot.. I'm sorry." Shelby said looking up to see Dean.

"No problem." Dean said his hands on her shoulders from when her steadied her after bumping into her she almost knocked herself over but he had grabbed her "You okay?" Dean raised a brow he could tell she was shaking and it wasn't from their little collision.

"Yeah.. I'm.. I'm fine." Shelby sighed she wasn't but hey she wasn't going to let that on.

"No your not... I can hear it in your voice." Dean said

"Well I don't want to bore you so I'll go." She starts to walk off but Dean grabs her hand and turns her to face him

"Just tell me... I'm sure it won't bore me." Dean said

Shelby shook her head and sighed "It's just my ex... we broke up about 6 months ago and he hasn't gotten the picture yet... that's all." She said she didn't mention that she'd changed her number 3 times in the last 6 months or the fact that she left town to get away from him.

"Oh... men can be hard headed." Dean laughed a bit.

"That's for sure." Shelby smiled slightly

"Maybe you should change your number." Dean said

"Yeah... I'll probably do that." Shelby said softly why not try for a forth time maybe he won't get this number who was she kidding she told herself that the last time she changed it to and some how he got it.

"Okay.. I'll see you around." Dean started to walk away but turned around "You look beautiful by the way." Dean smiled before walking off.

Shelby's heart skipped a beat in that moment. She smiled as she watched him walk away stop this Shelby your hear to get your life together and make your dream come true not reconnect with your high school sweetheart. Shelby sighed and walked off it was almost time to start the Smackdown taping and she had to be back at the locker room to put the finishing touches on her make up and hair before that.


	8. Chapter 8

...Smackdown Taping...

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

Shelby walked to gorilla position she smiled when she saw Wade. "Hey."

"Hello...are you ready for this?" Wade asked

Shelby nodded "I think so." She smiled

"Well lets do this." Wade smiled

-On Camera-

Wade's music hit and out comes Wade and Shelby arm in arm. Shelby waves to the fans as they make their way down the ramp.

Wade holds the ropes open for Shelby to enter the ring. Once inside the ring she stands in the middle of the ring by the ropes as Wade poses on the ropes. Shelby looks up to Wade as she claps with a smile on her face.

Out next is Zack Ryder he gets into the ring looks Shelby up and down and walks over to her when Wade has his back turned and offers her his hand Wade turns around and shoves him down and shakes his head.

Wade held the ropes open for Shelby to exit.

The bell rings and Wade gets into Ryder's face telling him not to talk to Shelby.

Zack lifts his arm up and does his Woo Woo Woo and Wade steps back and takes Zach down with a big boot to the face.

Shelby hands go up to her mouth.

Wade picks up Zack and hits the wasteland. Wade grabs Zack by his hair and swings him out and then back hits him with the bull hammer and Zack goes down .

1.2.3

The bell rings and Wade has his hand raised in victory.

Shelby walks up the steps and gets into the ring and raises Wades hand in victory once more.

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

Shelby and Wade walk backstage. Wade turns to Shelby "Hope I didn't scare you to much out there... I just get into character the second I step on to the stage." He smiled

"No your fine." Shelby smiled it did scare her at first but then she realized it was just his character.

"I'm going to get some ice for my elbow... I'll catch you later." Wade smiled

"Alright." Shelby smiled and Wade walked off.

Shelby turned around and ran into Dean Ambrose "Oh I'm sorry." Shelby said looking up and making eye contact.

"No problem." Dean said taking his hands off her shoulders when she bumped into him he grabbed her to stop her from falling.

"Thank you for earlier..." Shelby smiled slightly

"No problem." Dean said with almost a smile on his face. "Your feeling better now I see."

"Yes... Wade took me outside to get some air." Shelby said

Dean felt a twinge of jealously when she mentioned Wade's name. "Well I'm glad your better now...I've got to get to the ring my match is next." Dean said

"Okay.. well good luck," Shelby smiled and walked off.

Dean watched as Shelby walked off he smiled to him self she was still the most beautiful women he'd ever laid eyes on.

-On Camera-

Dean walked down to the ramp the crowd was going crazy over him. He had a match against The Miz. The Miz was already in the ring. The Miz really got on Dean's nerves all he ever talked about was what a big star he was and how everyone should look up to him.

Dean got into the ring and stared at Miz. "Don't touch the money maker." The Miz said framing his face

Dean laughed the bell rings and Dean goes after him. Dean gets him on the ground and hits him with blow after blow. Miz try's to climb out of the ring Dean grabs his foot and Miz uses his other foot to kick him in the face. Miz climbs out of the ring and shakes his head and starts up the ramp.

Dean slides out of the ring and starts after him. Dean grabs Miz by the hair and drags him down the ramp. Dean throws him into the barricade. He picks him up by his hair once again and looks to the crowd. "Again?" He asks the crowds who all chant " ,Yes." Dean smirks and slams him into the other barricade.

Dean grabs him and rams him into the apron then throws him into the ring. Dean climbs in the ring and sets him up for Dirty Deeds. Dean hits Dirty Deeds and gets the 1.2.3 for the win.

Dean has his hand raised in victory.

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

Shelby is watching the match on one of the monitors backstage. She smiles when she see Dean's hand raised in victory. He was so talented she always loved watching him in that ring when he was in that ring he owned it.. It was his house.

Shelby turns around and see's Dean walking up. Shelby smiles "Great Match."

Dean smiled slightly "Thanks."

"You always did have a way of making your opponents look like chumps." Shelby laughed

"Well Miz is a chump." Dean smirked

"Don't lie to the lady.." The Miz walked up behind the two of them "Hello.. I'm The Miz.. it's a pleasure I know." Miz smirked taking her hand in his and kissing it.

Shelby got a disgusted look on her face and yanked her hand away "Eww.. now I've got to disinfect my hand."

Miz glared at her "Listen here little lady." Miz got into her face "You should be honored I'm paying you any attention... "

Dean shoved Miz back "You better watch how you talk to her Miz.. or I swear I'll rip your damn head off... got it."

"Woah... calm down man...I got it." Miz puts his hands up and backs away.

Shelby smiled up at Dean "Thank you."

Dean smiled back "No problem...he's a jerk... and I can't stand him."

"I can clearly see why." Shelby laughed a bit.

Dean reached out and grabbed her hand for a split second and smiled at her "I'll see you around." He said before walking off.

Shelby smiled and watched him walk away when he grabbed her hand she felt a spark ignite.

Wade Barrett was around the corner watching this he didn't like it one bit. Was Dean Ambrose trying to move in on Shelby? Well he wasn't going to let that happen.


	9. Chapter 9

-Pay Per View-

Shelby walked into the arena with her bags, she was walking along with Rosa Mendes she and Rosa had decided to become travel buddies. "We should go dancing after the pay per view tonight." Rosa smiled

"Sounds great... I haven't been dancing in so long." Shelby said as she looked down at her phone that had started ringing. "Just a second." Shelby said walking off to the side and answering it.

"Hello." Shelby said into the phone.

"We need to talk..." Shelby's ex was on the phone.

Shelby shook her head "I don't want to talk to you any more Keith..." Shelby ran a hand through her hair. "Stop calling me... it's over." Shelby said into the phone and hung up.

Shelby sighed as she walked over to Rosa once again. "Sorry about that." Shelby smiled

"Is everything okay?" Shelby asked

"Yeah... just ex-boyfriend problems." Shelby said brushing it off.

"Oh I see.." Rosa laughed "I know all about that."

"Shelby." A voice behind her said

She turned around and saw Nattie. "Hey." Shelby smiled

"What's up ladies?" Nattie asked

"Just talking about tonight... we are going dancing." Rosa smiled "Are you gong to come with us?"

"I don't know.. I'll have to see what TJ wants to do first." Nattie smiled. "Speaking of.. I'll catch you two later." She smiled and ran up to TJ who she saw walk in.

-Locker Room(Male)-

Dean walked in and rolled his eyes slightly as he saw Wade. He made his way past Wade and sat down in front of his locker and let out a sigh.

TJ walked in and sat next to Wade "What's up man."

"Nothing... what about you?" Wade asked

"Nothing.. Nattie wants to go dancing with the girls... I guess I wanted to spend some time with her but that's not going to happen." TJ said

"Why don't you just tell her that?" Wade said

"I don't know.. she wants to so why not just let her so I don't have to hear her complain about it." TJ said

"I guess... but then you can't complain..." Wade reminded him

"I guess." TJ sighed

Dean rolled his eyes and walked out of the locker room.

-Outside the locker rooms-

Dean was walking when he ran into Rosa and Shelby. "Oh hey." Dean said softly

"Hey." Shelby smiled

"Hey." Rosa said

"What are you guys up to?" Dean said trying to be nice and make conversation.

"Well me and my new travel buddy were making plans to go dancing tonight." Rosa smiled and noticed Shelby's phone blinking and Shelby looking down at it for like the 8th time in the last 10 minutes.

"Yep should be fun." Shelby smiled looking up from her phone after sending it to voice mail.

"I bet." Dean said noticing Shelby was a little distracted.

"Seriously?... again...does he not get the point if you send him to voice mail 8 times in a row he should get the clue all ready." Rosa shook her head as she see's Shelby's phone light up again.

Dean raised a brow "Your ex still giving you problems?" Dean asked

"It's no big deal... I can take care of it." Shelby said brushing it off once again

Dean shook his head and reached out and grabbed her phone from her hand once he see's it light up again.

Shelby looks shocked as he takes her phone out of her hand "Dean."

Dean shakes his head and hits talk and puts the phone to his ear before he could say a word he heard her ex on the other line.

"Shelby... what the hell do you think your doing sending me to voice mail you know that shit pisses me off... and you know how I get when I get pissed off so stop playing these fucking games." Keith said

Dean got a devilish smirk on his face after hearing this "Well no I don't know what your like but please do enlighten me." Dean smirked

"Who the hell is this... why are you answering my woman's phone?" Keith said getting more pissed off by the second.

"That's no way to talk to any woman let alone one you call your own... " Dean said

Shelby shook her head and her hands pleading with him to give her back the phone.

"Why don't you keep your nose out of my damn business." Keith said

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt because you don't know me but let me tell you I don't take orders from anyone... that includes little winey know it all's who like treat women like dirt... and another thing you ever even think about talking to her like that again I'll rip your damn head off... actually don't ... how about you never in your life contact Shelby again cause if you do... I'll rearrange your face so your mouth is where your eyes used to be... got it... have a nice day." Dean then hung up.

"Oh god." Shelby shook her head

Dean handed her back her phone "You need to change your phone number... " Dean said

Shelby shook her head "You think I haven't done that... I've done it 3 times in the last 6 months... he still manages to get the new one." Shelby sighs and walks off completely embarrassed.


	10. Chapter 10

...Pay Per View...

-Diva's Locker Room-

Shelby sighed as she finished fixing her hair. Rosa walked in. "Hey... you okay girl?" Rosa asked

"Yeah... I'm fine." Shelby smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry I just blurted that out earlier... I can't control my mouth sometimes." Rosa laughed.

"It's okay... don't worry about it." Shelby smiled

"So... how well do you know Dean?.." Rosa questioned

"We went out in high school." Shelby said

"Wow... I knew you had to of had some kind of relationship for him to stick up for you like that... he's known to be a bit of a jerk around here." Rosa said.

"He's kind of always been that way... that's just Dean... you learn to love it." Shelby laughs.

-Backstage-

Dean was walking down the hall he had a match against Wade Barrett tonight so he was clearing his head so he'd be ready. but he couldn't get Shelby out of his mind.

******FLASHBACK******

Shelby and Dean were in the school lunch room. "So... you okay?" Dean asked

"Yeah... wouldn't I be?" Shelby raised a brow

"You've been off...All day." Dean said

"There is just a lot going on at home... that's all." Shelby sighed

"Parents still fighting?" Dean asked

"Yeah... it's getting worse." Shelby shook her head.

"How much?..." Dean asked

"My mom left last night and still hasn't come home." She said

"Oh... wow." Dean said

"I know she'll be back... once she needs money..." Shelby said he mother was used to a certain kind of life style so she knew she'd never leave her father because her mother wouldn't get a damn cent out of him because of the pre-nup.

"oh.. I see." Dean shook his head

"I know.. how horrible does that sound." Shelby laughed slightly.

Dean shook his head and rubbed her back for a second "It doesn't... not really." Dean said

"I always come to you with my petty problems... how do you put up with me?" Shelby questioned

"It's not easy." Dean laughs.

Shelby slaps his arm playfully

"I'm just kidding."

******END OF FLASHBACK******

Dean snaps out of it when he runs into someone. "Shit.. I'm sorry." He says looking down at the person who he knocked down. Dean shakes his head when he see's it's Shelby. "You okay." He asked bending down.

"Yeah." Shelby said softly

Out of no where Dean shoved into a wall he looked up to see Wade Barrett. "Watch your self." Wade said leaning down to help Shelby up.

Shelby took his hand and shook her head "Wade." She sighed

"He could of hurt you." Wade said

"It was an accident." Dean said standing up

"You need to watch where the hell your going." Wade said standing in front of Shelby.

"Wade... really it's okay... it was an accident... accidents happen all the time." Shelby said

"You need to watch your self... putting your hands on me... just so happens to be one of the biggest mistakes you can make Barrett." Dean said and turned to walk away but turned back to Shelby "I'll see you later Shelz." he smiled at her then walked away.

Shelby smiled slightly and turned Wade with a serous look on her face "What was that about?" Shelby raised a brow.

"I'm sorry... he should of been watching were he was going... I can get a little protective of my friends." Wade admitted.

Shelby smiled a little "So you consider us friends?..." Shelby questioned

"Well yes." Wade smiled

"Well... I'm glad... but you shouldn't of done that.. it was an accident." Shelby said

Wade sighed "Okay...I'm sorry..."

"Well it's not me you should be apologizing to." Shelby said

Wade nodded.

-Outside the Locker Room-

Dean and Roman were talking outside the locker room "What are you so pissed off about?" Roman questioned

"Wade Barrett." Dean gritted his teeth.

"What did he do?" Roman raised a brow

"He needs to learn how to keep his hands to himself." Dean said rolling his eyes.

Roman nodded and shook his head as he saw Shelby and Wade making their way down the hall towards them. "Oh boy."

Dean looked and saw what Roman did he sighed. Wade and Shelby approached the two men. "Hey." Shelby smiled at Dean.

"Hey Shelz." Dean smiled and turned to Roman. "I don't think you've officially met... Shelby Lucas.. Roman Reigns.. Roman Reigns... Shelby Lucas."

Shelby smiled and shook Roman's hand "Nice to me you." Shelby smiled

"Same here." Roman smiled

"What are you doing here Wade?" Dean questioned.

Wade sighed and looked at Shelby who gave him a look as if to say go ahead and do it. He didn't want to apologize to Dean but he didn't want to seem like an ass in front of Shelby. "I wanted to apologize... for earlier... I was out of line." Wade said.

And Shelby smiled at him she was happy he did it. It was the right thing to do.

Dean gave Wade look he shook his head he knew he was doing it to get on Shelby's good side. "Alright... well I'm glad you have some sense." Dean smirked

Shelby shook her head and tried not to smile this was defiantly something she should expect from him.

Wade rolled his eyes and tried not to show his annoyance.

Rosa ran up "Hey girly." She smiled

"Hey." Shelby smiled

"I need your help..." Rosa said "Hope you fella's don't mind."

"Go for it...just have her back before our match." Wade smiled

"Sure thing." Rosa said and hooked arms with Shelby and walked off.

Wade smiled as he watched Shelby walk away.

Dean shook his head "Your not fooling anyone... besides Shelby but she has always tried to see the good in everyone...even when there isn't any." Dean said

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Wade raised a brow.

"I know you only apologized to get on Shelby's good side... you think your going to get in her pants... but it won't happen... EVER." Dean smirked

"You have no idea what your talking about." Wade said

"Oh I do... you have a thing for Shelby... I did some digging I found out from some of the creative team you asked for Shelby to become your manager... " Dean said

Wade laughed a shook his head "So what... I didn't know that was a crime."

Dean shook his head "You think your going to get close to Shelz and she's just going to fall all over you?... "

"That is none of your business... " Wade said

"Oh... but I'm making it." Dean said walking closer to Wade and getting inches from his face.

"Oh is that right?" Wade raised a brow.

Roman shoved the two away from each other "Okay... I think it's time you two head back to your corners." Roman said

"This isn't over..." Wade said backing away and walking off.

Dean laughed and shook his head.


	11. Chapter 11

...Pay Per View...

-Backstage-

Shelby was walking backstage heading towards the entrance ramp when she saw Wade Barrett she smiled and walked over to him putting her hand on his shoulder. "Hey... you ready?" Shelby smiled

Wade turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder he smiled as he looked her up and down she looked stunning in her Purple Off the Shoulder Long Sleeve Sweater Mini with Black Belt and Button Detail. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful... you do." Wade smiled

Shelby laughed shaking her head "Well your defiantly a charmer." Shelby smiled

"Well... I've been told that a time or two." Wade laughed

"I bet." Shelby laughed

-On Camera-

Wade's music hit and out comes Wade and Shelby. Wade walks down the ramp with a smirk on his face. Dean and Wade were battling tonight for the privilege of going against the U.S Champion. Wade knew he had to beat Dean tonight not only to get the title shot but also to show Shelby he was better then Dean.

Wade held the ropes open for Shelby and Shelby entered the ring.

Dean's music hit's and he comes out to an amazing pop the crowd loves Dean. Dean enters the ring and poses for the fans.

Dean hops off the ropes and looks over to Shelby he smiled at her looking her up and down damn did she look good tonight.

Wade saw this and held the ropes open for Shelby to exit the ring he didn't like how Dean was looking at her.

The bell signals the start of the match and Dean and Wade lock up. Wade shoves Dean down and delivers and elbow to him.

Shelby claps with a smile on her face as Wade shows off for the crowd.

Wade goes for another elbow but Dean moves and Wade misses. Shelby's hands go up to her mouth in shock. Shelby shakes her head. As Wade pulls himself up on the ropes Dean delivers and drop kick and Wade fly's out of the ring.

Dean slides out of the ring and grabs Wade throwing him in to the barricade. Shelby stands behind the steps at a safe distance. The ref yells at Dean to get Wade back into the ring. Dean grabs Wade and throws him into the ring and goes for a cover but only gets a two count. Dean hits Dirty Deeds on Wade and covers him again this time he gets the 1.2.3 for the win.

Dean's hand is raised and he is announced as the number 1 contender for The Miz's U.S Title.

Shelby climbs into the ring to check on Wade. Wade shakes his head angry at himself for loosing and angry at Dean for winning. Wade runs to the corner and attacks Dean delivering blow after blow to Dean.

Shelby gets out of the ring as Dean starts to fight back and gets the upper hand on Wade he throws Wade out of the ring. Wade try's to get back in the ring but has second thoughts and motions for Shelby to come over. She does and they head up the ramp.

Dean is in the ring yelling for Wade to bring it on. Dean really wanted to get his hands on Wade now.

-Off Camera(Backstage)-

Wade and Shelby walked backstage. Shelby sighed as she looked up at Wade. Wade could sense that what he did was bothering Shelby he shook his head and turned to Shelby "Listen I know what you must think... but.." Before Wade could get another word out he was being taken to the ground by Dean and was receiving blow after blow from Dean.

Shelby backed up as she watched Dean deliver fist after fist to Wade she shook her head "Dean." She yelled but this fell on deaf ears as Dean continued his assault on Wade.

Finally they were pulled apart by refs and a few superstars that were backstage. Dean was yelling and trying to get back at Wade "Let me go damn it." Dean was yelling struggling to get free.

Shelby ran over to Wade and bent down to check on him "You okay?" Shelby asked softly

Wade held his head and shook his slightly "I'll be fine." Wade said as Shelby and a ref helped him up. "What the hell Ambrose." Wade yelled holding his head and ribs.

"You'll think about it before attacking me next time now won't you." Dean smirked

Wade started for Dean but Shelby stepped in front of him "Let's go.." Shelby said her eyes almost pleading with Wade.

Wade nodded and sighed "Fine."

Shelby looked back with a disapproving look on her face at Dean and then turned back to Wade who put his arm around her and walked off.

Dean gritted his teeth as he saw this and shook his head he kicks an equipment storage crate as he walks away himself. Damn he hated that man.


	12. Chapter 12

...Pay Per View...

-Trainers Room-

Wade was being checked over by the trainers the trainers gave him a clean bill of health and told him to ice his ribs and he'd be all right.

Shelby walked over to Wade "You okay?..."

"Yeah... When I get my hands on Ambrose." Wade shook his head

"Please... just leave Dean alone... let things blow over..." Shelby sighed

"Why should I?... he attacked me." Wade shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh

"After you attacked him... so you both were in the wrong... so why can't you just leave it at that?" Shelby sighed

"I guess your right... but if Dean starts something with me again... I swear.."

"Okay... I understand that... just for now leave him alone." Shelby said softly.

Wade nodded "Fine... for now."

Shelby smiled slightly "I promised Rosa I'd go dancing tonight... you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine... have fun." Wade smiled

Shelby smiled and gave Wade a peck on the cheek then walked out of the trainers. Shelby shut the door behind her with a smile on her face which disappeared once she saw Dean. "What are you doing?"

" I heard Barrett was in here." Dean said walking up. "I need to speak to him... I need to let him know... a little something about myself."

"Leave him alone Dean." Shelby sighed

"Well well well... your getting a little protective of him aren't you." Dean raised a brow.

"I'm not... I just don't want you two beating the hell out of each other for the fun of it... you two are going to get hurt." Shelby said

"Oh... well the way I'm hearing it... you seem like you care what happens to me." Dean smirked walking closer to her.

"Well... that's because I do... I do care about you Dean." Shelby admitted.

"How sweet... after all these years you still care for me." Dean smiled and cupped her face in his hand "I think you more then just care for me Shelby... do you Shelby do you feel more for me then just caring about me?" Dean asked her backing her up to the door so there was no space between them.

"Dean." Shelby said softly

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" Dean questioned and then brought his lips just inches away from hers. "If you don't want me to kiss you.. you better say something now." Dean said

Shelby could get a single word out of her mouth is was like she was in a trance could it be the closeness.. could it be the fact that he smelled so delicious..she didn't know what it was but she couldn't get a single word out.

Dean smirked as he brought his lips to hers and then wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to him

Wade opened to door and cleared his throat.

Dean smirked as he let go of Shelby "Wade." Shelby looked to the ground a little embarrassed

"Sorry it interrupt." Wade said you could hear the jealously in his voice.

"You should be." Dean smirked. "I'll catch you later Shelz." Dean smiled and then walked off.

Shelby shook her head and let out a sigh as Dean walked off.

"I didn't know you two were an item.." Wade said

"We aren't... he just kissed me... I don't know why but he did." Shelby shook her head " I don't know what's gotten into him."

Wade shook his head he did. He knew what got into Dean he didn't like the fact that Wade wanted Shelby so he was going to try to move in on Shelby before he got the chance. Wade was not going to let that happen he was going to have Shelby one way or another.

-Backstage-

Dean was walking down the hallway when he ran into Roman "Hey.. what's up?" Dean smiled

"Your in a good mood... what changed that?... or should I say Who?" Roman raised a brow

"What are you talking about?" Dean shook his head

"You were pissed off just a little while ago.. you attacked Barrett backstage and now your all happy go lucky.. I don't get it." Roman said

"Oh.. it's nothing... I just found out something." Dean smiled

"Really what is it?" Roman asked

"Oh... I found out Shelby still has feelings for me." Dean smirked "And it's going to drive Wade nuts."

"How do you know she still has feelings for you?" Roman questioned

"She said she still cares for me... and we kissed." Dean smiled

"Wow.. you two kissed.." Roman shook his head

"Well I kissed her... but still she didn't put up a fight... she liked it... " Dean smiled "But Barrett didn't... you could tell.. he wanted to rip my head off." Dean laughed

"So this is about getting to Wade.. not Shelby." Roman shook his head

"No... it's not... I do like Shelby.. I just am not going to let Wade have her... he doesn't deserve her... he tends to use women and then drop them... I'm not going to let him hurt Shelby like that." Dean said

"Well how do you know he's going to hurt her." Roman said

"He will.. he's all about the chase..." Dean said

"I don't know.. if he went through all the trouble of getting the creative team to use her as his manager then he must really want her." Roman said

"I still don't believe it... I'm going to keep my eye on the two of them." Dean said and then walked off.

-Locker Rooms(Diva's)-

Shelby and Rosa were getting ready to go dancing when Nattie walked in "Hey ladies." She smiled

"So does this mean your going dancing with us?" Rosa asked

"Yes... TJ said it was okay." Nattie smiled

"Great.. we are going to have such a great time." Shelby smiled

"Speaking of great time... what is this I hear you were locking lips with Dean Ambrose." Nattie puts her hands on her hips

"Oh god.. who told you that?" Shelby questioned

"You kissed Dean?" Rosa asked in shock

"No... he kissed me." Shelby corrected

"So it is true." Nattie shook her head "Wow... you and Dean are an item."

"No we are not.. he kissed me... that's it... " Shelby shook her head

"I don't know... from what I heard... you were into it.. you did put up much of a fight." Nattie said

"I was in shock.. I didn't think he'd try something like that." Shelby said shaking her head "How about we stop the Dean talk and finish getting ready... "

Rosa shook her head "Okay... if you want... but this isn't over." Rosa said

Shelby shook her head great now it was all over the backstage the whole crew probably knew about her and Dean's little kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

...Monday Night Raw...

-Backstage-

Shelby and Rosa walked into the arena they had a great time dancing last night "That was so fun... we have to do it again." Rosa said smiling.

"Oh yeah.. we defiantly have to." Shelby smiled her smile quickly faded one she saw Dean.

Dean walked over to them. "Hey Rosa... Hey Shelby.. umm Rosa do you mind if I talk to Shelby for a minute...Alone?" Dean asked

Rosa looked over to Shelby and Shelby nodded "Okay... that's fine.. I'll catch up with you later girl." Rosa said then walked off sensing they really needed to talk.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Shelby asked

"Last night... the kiss." Dean said

Shelby's head flooded with that memory of the kiss and it brought a smile to her face. She noticed and quickly removed it. "What about it?"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of.. I just..." Dean shook his head

"You just what?... I don't get why you did it in the first place." Shelby said

"I don't really know either.. part of me I guess wanted to see if I still had it." Dean laughed he knew why he kissed her he was hoping Wade would see or find out. He didn't want Wade to have a chance to get with her.

Shelby shook her head "Dean really.. why did you do it?"

"Okay... Wade.." Dean sighed

"Wade... what does he have to do with it." Shelby questioned

"You guys seem pretty chummy.. so I thought if he found out about the kiss he'd back off." Dean said

"Well what is it any of your business how chummy Wade and I are?" Shelby said putting air quotations around chummy. "What happens between Wade and I is non of your business... " Shelby sighed

"He's not a very good guy... he's smug and egotistical.. excuse me for looking out for you.. " Dean said shaking his head

"Well you don't need to Dean... I don't understand you Dean I really don't you weren't happy I was here at all when I showed up but now your trying to look out for me?" Shelby raised a brow.

"I was just in shock that's all... but I forgot.. that's your use to using dealing with men like him... you left me for some rich jerk... I forgot money and appearances are everything to you.. maybe Wade is perfect for you... at least you didn't have to lay on your back to get this spot.. or did you?.. I wonder which of the creative team it was..." Dean spat out harshly he immediately hated himself for saying such a thing.

Shelby was shocked that he would even say such a thing she brought her hand back and delivered at hard slap right to his face. "You are such an ass." She said and stormed off.

Dean shook his head holding his face he didn't like what he just did.. what he just said he'd never want to say something to hurt her he just couldn't control his mouth when he was angry and he hated him self right now. When Wade walked up. "Well what did you do to piss her off?" Wade smirked

"Go to hell." Dean shook his head

"That little kiss you planted on her didn't work did it?... you thought it was going to deter me but it isn't... you just made me more determined to get her... and I will." Wade said with a smirk and walked off.

Dean shook his head he couldn't stand that man.

-Outside The Locker Rooms-

Shelby made it back by the locker rooms when she heard someone call her name she turned around and saw Wade. Wade made it to her "Hey." He smiled catching his breath.

"Hey... you need something?" Shelby questioned.

"I saw you and Dean and you slapped him... what did he do to you?" Wade questioned

"He was just being a jerk." Shelby said brushing it off.

"How so?" Wade questioned

"Oh.. just bringing up our past... and... never mind." Shelby shook her head

"No... please tell me... he obviously said something to upset you." Wade said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He basically said I slept with someone to get my spot as your manager..." Shelby looked down to the ground shaking her head.

Wade shook his head and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Shelby questioned

"I'm going to find him and teach him a lesson..." Wade turned back around but Shelby grabbed his arm.

"Please... don't worry about it.. it's no big deal." Shelby sighed

"He needs to learn it's not okay to speak to you like that... EVER..." Wade said fuming

"Please.. just drop it.. I'm fine that's just how he is.. when he's angry he says things.." Shelby sighed "I never thought he'd say something like that but." Shelby shook her head trying to hid her emotion that was clearly showing through right now.

Wade shook his head and put his arms around her pulling her into a hug. There was one bright spot about this maybe Dean would back off so Wade wouldn't have to go trough him to get to Shelby and maybe if he didn't Shelby would see Dean for what he really was and stay away from him.


	14. Chapter 14

...Monday Night Raw...

-Backstage-

Shelby and Wade were waiting to go onstage Wade turned to Shelby. "You ready?"

Shelby put a smile on "Always."

"Put what happened earlier out of your mind... Ambrose is an ass... he doesn't deserve for you to waste your time thinking about him." Wade said

Shelby nodded "I'm glad I've got such a good friend." Shelby smiled and hooked arms with him. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"I've decided we are going to be on comentary tonight." Wade said

"Oh... for what match?" Shelby questioned

"The match that's about to happen right now." Wade said and their music hit. "That's our cue.." Wade smiled

Shelby rasied a brow she didn't know who's match was right now and why Wade didn't tell her who's match it was.

-On Camera-

Dean Ambrose and Miz where in the ring when Wade's music hit. Dean looks up to the entrance and shakes his head as he see's Wade and Shelby come out.

Shelby and Wade make their way down the ramp. Shelby looks to Wade for a second then into the ring at Dean she doesn't show it but she didn't really want to see Dean right at the moment.

Dean glares at the two of them as they make their way around the ring to the annouce table.

JBL stands up to greet Shleby and Wade. Shleby sit's on the inside between JBL and Wade.

The bell rings and Dean and Miz lock up.

The Miz gets the upper hand and takes Dean down throwing him outside the ring and poses for the crowd.

"Miz better not let Ambrose get to much of a breather..." Wade commented

"If its one thing you don't want to do it is give Dean Ambrose to much breathing room..." JBL commented also.

Miz finally slides out of the ring and goes to grab Dean but receives a punch to the gut. Dean then goes after Miz throwing multiple punches at Miz. He grabs Miz and throws him into the barricade. Dean then grabs Miz and rams him into the edge of the ring. Miz is sprawled out on the floor in screaming in pain. Dean grabs Miz by the hair and takes him over to the announce table and slams his head into it a couple times staring directly at Wade while doing it.

Wade shakes his head smirking as he puts protective arm in front of Shelby before standing up to taunt Dean.

Dean shakes his head laughing as he throws Miz into the ring. But Dean doesn't get into the ring right away he goes over to Wade shoving him to the ground before returning to the ring.

Shelby bends down to check on Wade.

Dean has Miz set up for dirty deeds when Wade fly's in and hits Dean with the Bull Hammer. The ref calls for the bell and declares Dean as the winner by disqualification.

Miz starts to come to and is also hit with a Bull Hammer Wade stands over both men and raises his arms up showing his superiority. Wade slips out of the ring and takes Shelby's arm and heads up the ramp as Dean comes to.

Dean holds his head and glares up at Wade who has a smirk on his face.

-Backstage-

Wade and Shelby get backstage. Shelby looks up at Wade puzzled. Wade looks down at Shelby. "What?" Wade questioned seeing the puzzled look in her eyes.

"What was that about?" Shelby questioned

"He can't think it's okay for him to put his hands on me... if I let him get away with that then it's sending the message it's okay anyone to try something like that... I'm sorry you had to see it but... in this business you have to send a message to get people to take you seriously." Wade explained

Shelby nodded and sighed "I guess.." Shelby was cut off by someone tackling Wade to the ground. Shelby stepped back and saw who it was. It was Dean Ambrose.

"You think your funny Barrett?" Dean continues throwing punches.

"Dean... STOP." Shelby yells but it falls on deaf ears as Dean continues his assault by throwing Wade into a wall.

"DEAN." Shelby shakes her head as she yells at him.

Dean turns around and stands up walking towards her. "What?... you think I'm being to ruff with your boyfriend?"

Shelby shakes her head "Leave him alone... you've done enough." Shelby said sternly.

Dean laughs "I don't think so.. " Dean turns around but Roman comes between the two of them.

"That's enough Dean... let's go." Roman said

A ref comes over and checks on Wade who shoves him away and into Dean who then ends up landing on Shelby sending her to the ground.

Dean shakes his head "Son of a..." Dean looks down beneath him and see's Shelby who must of hit her head on the ground because she was knocked completely out. "Shit..." Dean shakes his head

"Oh no..." Roman sighs

"Shelby... come on... Shelby." Dean said patting her face gently but there was no answer from her "Shelz... come on..." Dean shakes his head standing up before bending down to pick Shelby up.

-Trainers Room-

Roman holds open the door for Dean to carry Shelby in. One of the trainers turns around and sees this. "What happened?" he said motioning for Dean to put her on the trainers table.

Dean lays her down and looks up at the trainer " I got knocked into her and I think she hit her head... you got to help her..." Dean said the worry showing in his voice.

Wade then comes into the room "What the hell did you do to her?" Wade shoved Dean out of the way to get to Shelby.

"This is your fault." Dean shoved Wade back out of the way.

"How is this my fault?" Wade raised a brow.

"You shoved the ref into me... you dumb ass... this is your fault." Dean said anger starting to appear in his voice.

"If you wouldn't of attacked me..." Wade stepped into Dean's face but the trainer stepped between them.

Shelby started to stir making some noises as she came too.

Dean and Wade both heard this and headed to either side of her.

"Shelby." Both said in unison.

Shelby looked over to Dean then to Wade and looked confused. "What happened?" Shelby held the back of her head.

"This asshole shoved the ref into me and knocked me into you... way to go Barrett." Dean said glaring at Wade.

"Listen here you.." Wade started to grab at Dean over to table but Shelby put her arm up to Wade as if to say not now. Wade looked down at Shelby and could see she was in pain.

Dean smirked

"Cut it out Dean." Shelby said seeing this causing Dean to straiten his face up.

"You can go now... I'll take it from here." Wade said waving Dean off.

"No... how about you go... your the cause of all this." Dean said narrowing his eyes on Dean.

"How about both you go... so I can check on Shelby." The trainer interrupted.

"Please do." Shelby sighed holding her head

The trainer pointed to the door "You heard her... out." The trainer said his hand still pointed at the door.

Dean and Wade both sighed and shook their head as they walked out of the door.

-Trainers(Outside)-

"This is your fault Ambrose... this wouldn't of happened if you wouldn't of attacked me." Wade said glaring at Dean who had planted himself on the wall outside of the trainers door.

"Keep telling yourself that.. the bottom line is... you shoved the ref into me.. if you wouldn't of done that.. I wouldn't of knocked Shelby down... there for... this is all your fault." Dean said "So... stop trying put the blame on me."

"The blame needs to be placed on both of you." Rosa said walking up.

"Excuse me?" Both men said in unison.

"I saw everything." Rosa said.

"How?" Wade questioned.

"They were filming an interview and hadn't shut off the camera after it was finished so when the camera man saw this fight between you two... he decided it was a good idea to film it... now they are putting it up on WWE App.." Rosa explained.

Dean sighed "Great."

"Oh just lovely." Wade sighed shaking his head now it was going to be all over the facebook, twitter, youtube, everywhere.


	15. Chapter 15

...Monday Night Raw...

-Backstage-

Dean had noticed Wade had walked off with one of the stage hands. Wade had been standing guard at the trainers door. Dean walked up and knocked on the trainers door. The trainer opened it and looked behind him "It's just me." Dean said putting his hands up.

"Come in..." The trainer stepped to the side.

Dean walked over to Shelby. "Hey Shelz..." Dean said softly

"You going to be okay for a few?" The trainer asked "I'm going to grab a few things then I'll be back and hopefully we can get you on your way."

"I'll be fine." Shelby smiled and the trainer walked out.

Dean looked Shelby over.

"What do you want Dean?" Shelby sighed she didn't know why he was here he made it clear how he felt about her so why was he here acting like he was worried.

"I just wanted to see how you were." Dean said.

"I'm fine.. so don't worry you can go now." Shelby sighed

Dean shook his head "Look I know I've been an ass hole to you but... never mind." Dean shook his head and started to walk away.

"Wait.. but what?" Shelby raised a brow

"When I saw you knocked out on the ground something hit me... I was really worried about you... so I carried you here." Dean said "I don't say this often as you might know.. but I'm sorry for what I said to you... it was wrong... " Dean said

Shelby shook her head "You carried me back here?..." Shelby was shocked then it sunk in he said he was sorry. "I can't believe that just came out of your mouth.." Shelby smiled slightly

"Well I am... " Dean bit the inside of his lip.

"I think we have some things we need to get out in the open... " Shelby said

Dean nodded "Your right... we do."

"Maybe tonight we can go grab something to eat after we leave here... and just talk get everything in the open." Shelby suggested.

Dean raised a brow shocked she had suggested it. "Well... I guess it couldn't hurt could it... " Dean let a small smile appear on his face.

The trainer walked in. "So how are you feeling...?"

"I'm actually feeling much better." Shelby smiled slightly

"Good... I think you'll be okay to go now... just take it easy." The trainer smiled

"Great...thanks for everything." Shelby smiled starting to get off the trainers table.

Dean could see she was grimacing so he helped her off

"Thanks." She smiled slightly.

Dean nodded.

Dean and Shelby walked out of the room together. Dean walked her all the way to the diva's locker room. "Thanks... but you didn't need to walk me all the way here." Shelby smiled

"It's no big deal." Dean said. "So... I was thinking you could ride with me... and I'll drop you off at the hotel after we are done." Dean said

"That sounds fine.. I'll just let Rosa know she can take the car..." Shelby smiled

"Meet you back here in say 20 minutes." Dean said.

"Sure." Shelby smiled and walked into the diva's locker room.

Dean smiled as Shelby walked into the locker room. He had forgotten how much he missed being around her.

-Diva's Locker Room-

Shelby smiled at Rosa. "Hey girl.."

"Hey how you feeling?" Rosa asked

"Much better." Shelby said

"You know the whole ordeal is on the app right?..." Rosa said walking over to her.

Shelby sighed "Just wonderful...I can't believe that happened." Shelby sighed

"It was crazy.. so we going to get going?" Rosa asked "You can tell me what happened on the way."

"I'm actually going to ride with Dean... we are going to stop and have something to eat before he takes me to the hotel." Shelby said

Rosa shook her head and raised a brow. "Really your going on a date?" Rosa shook her head

"Not a date.. we just need to talk.. we have some things we need to get in the open... we are going to have to learn how to work together... so.." Shelby said softly

Rosa nodded "I see.. well I'll talk to you later." Rosa hugged her friend before walking off.

Shelby smiled and put a pair of jeans on and slipped a sparkly black and while tube top. She checked her self out in the mirror fixing her hair. A few minutes later she walked out the door.

-Outside Diva's Locker Room-

Shelby looked up and smiled when she saw Wade. "Hey.."

Wade looked her up and down "I'm so sorry... " Wade said feeling a lot of guilt

"It's okay Wade.. I'm fine." Shelby smiled

"You sure... I just wish I could of done something to help you.. Dean grabbed you up before I could even check on you." Wade rolled his eyes.

"I know you'd of taken great care of me." Shelby smiled

Wade smiled slightly. "So where are you going looking all sexy..." Wade laughed

"Ha ha... sexy?... yeah right." Shelby laughed

"You look beautiful... so where you going?" Wade questioned.

"With me..." Dean walked up behind Shelby putting an arm around her.

Wade bit the inside of his cheek. "Really?" Wade raised a brow.

"Yeah.. Dean and I have some things we need to talk about." Shelby smiled

Wade nodded and tried to put a fake smile on " I see...well... have... fun." Wade did not like this one bit he didn't like the fact that Shelby was going out with Dean tonight. He thought for sure after what happened between them she'd be done with him.

Dean smirked at Wade "Oh don't worry.. we will... always did didn't we Shelz?" Dean looked down at Shelby his arm still around Shelby.

Shelby laughed and shook her head "Come on Dean.. let's go." Shelby and Dean then started to walk away but Shelby turned around "I'll see you later Wade." Shelby smiled and then walked off with Dean.

Wade shook his head and kicked a chair across the hall. "Damn him." Wade stormed off towards the male locker room.


	16. Chapter 16

_...Later That Night..._

**-Roadside Diner-**

Dean and Shelby walked into the diner and were seated in a booth. Shelby smiled at the waitress.

"Can I get you something to drink to start?" The waitress smiled

"I'll have a diet coke.." Shelby smiled

"Just a water." Dean smiled

"Got you." The waitress walked off.

"So... you wanted to talk... where do we start?" Dean asked

Shelby sighed "From the beginning... I guess." Shelby said she knew it was time to get everything out in the open.

Dean nodded he knew things were going to be dragged up but he wanted to get everything out in the open.

"What is the major issue have with our past... I guess that'd be a good place to start." Shelby said softly.

Dean took a deep breath this is what he'd wanted to know from the start. He looked Shelby in the eyes. "Why'd you leave me for that jerk?... you said you loved me and you'd never leave me..." Dean said "But you did."

The waitress came back and handed them their drinks and took their orders and then walked back off.

Shelby shook her head and sighed she didn't know where to start.

"I want to know Shelby." Dean said sternly

"You owed money...they where going to hurt you..." Shelby said

"What are you talking about what does that have to do with you leaving me for that jerk." Dean shook his head

"I didn't leave you for him... I didn't have anything to do with him." Shelby said. "I left because I had to protect you." Shelby said

Dean raised a brow. "What do you mean?" Dean questioned

"Those guys you owed money to... they were going to hurt you.. or kill you.." Shelby said shaking her head "I asked my dad to give you the money."

"You didn't." Dean shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh

"I did.. but he said no... not unless I... I left you.." Shelby sighed and looked down at the table.

Dean looked at her "So you did.. why did you let me think..." Dean shook his head

"Dean.. I had to make sure you would let me go... I had to protect you.. I loved you more then anything and I'd rather you be safe with out me then not safe with me..." Shelby shook her head

Dean sighed and looked at her. Shelby's head was still facing the table she was un able to look at him.

"I would of rather you let me handle it.. then go to your father... I could of taken care of it Shelby." Dean sighed

"You always said that... but you ended up getting into more trouble... Dean I'm not sorry for protecting you... I'm just sorry... I didn't tell you sooner... " Shelby finally looked up at him her eyes filled with disappointment she was disappointed in her self at the moment. "When I saw you when I come to the main roster... I just had all these..."

Dean could see this and took her hand "Feelings... old feelings came up didn't they?"

Shelby sighed and pulled her hand away she couldn't do this she stood up and ran out of the diner.

Dean shook his head and ran after her. Dean caught up to her and grabbed arm to swing her back to him "Don't run from me Shelby."

Shelby looked at him "I shouldn't of suggested this Dean... we should of kept the past in the past..."

Dean shook his head "No... we shouldn't we need to get this all out... you let these feelings come up when you showed up didn't you.. you still feel something for me to don't you?"

"Dean." Shelby sighed

"You do... and I know that..." Dean said pulling her close to him.

Shelby looked at him the closeness making it hard for her to keep herself together. "Why do you think that?"

"Because I feel the same.. you were my first love Shelby... you don't just shut off that.. you don't just throw that kind of love out the window and forget about it Shelby... you just don't... I used to think you did.. but now I can see you didn't you still have feelings for me." Dean's eyes were locked with hers

Shelby couldn't take her eyes away from him "You still have feelings for me."

"Yeah.. I didn't want to admit it... but I can't lie to myself Shelby... I think that's why I've been such an ass to Barrett.. but then again I never could stand the snuddy pompous ass hole." Dean gritted his teeth

Shelby shook her head "Is this what it's about... Wade?... is this why your saying this?"

Dean shook his head "I could care less about Wade... but I guess a part of it does have to do with him... he wants you Shelby... he got creative to use you as his manager... this has been his plan all along to get to you... "

Shelby shook her head "No.. where did you hear this?"

"He admitted it Shelby.. I guess in a way I was trying to protect you... " Dean said he moved a stray strand of hair from her face and ran a hand through her hair. "Your hair is still soft as silk..."

Shelby looked up at him god when he was this close to her she could lose her self.

"I can't do it... I'm sorry Dean... maybe this was a bad time." Shelby pushed Dean away from her. "I need to get out of here.. I'll call a cab."

Dean shook his head "No.. don't... if you don't want to talk any more tonight that's fine ... I'll give you a ride to the hotel." Dean sighed he didn't want to push Shelby if she wasn't ready to talk about everything. He was glad he did know she didn't leave him for some jerk that she was actually trying to protect him it made him feel like an ass for thinking she could do something like that she was to much of a kind person to be so superficial as to go for some loser with money.

Shelby looked up at Dean and nodded "Alright."

Both got into the car and drove off.

**-Hotel-**

Dean drove up to the entrance. "Here you are." Dean said softly

Shelby looked over to him "Thank you." Shelby opened the door and got out.

Dean looked over at Shelby and sighed before he knew it he was out of the car and grabbing Shelby's arm. "Wait."

"What?" Shelby looked confused.

"This isn't over... we will finish our talk." Dean said. "But you know what I need to know if you have feelings for me still." Dean said

Shelby sighed "Dean..."

"and I've got a way..." Dean then grabbed Shelby's waist and pulled her close bringing his lips to hers and capturing her mouth with his and kissing her like it was the last time he was going to see her.

Shelby threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss savoring every second of it.

After a few seconds Dean pulled away both still had their arms wrapped around each other.

"Why'd you do that?" Shelby asked breathless.

"That proved to me... you still care for me... you can't deny it... if you don't just say it Shelby just tell me." Dean said his lips still with in inches of hers.

Shelby looked up at him and pushed him back away from her "I've got to get going." Shelby gave him a slight smile before walking to the entrance of the hotel.

"That wasn't a no... " Dean yelled with a smile plastered on his face. He knew it. She still cared for him and that proved it he hadn't felt something like that sense they were teenagers.

Shelby gets inside the hotel and up to her room she stops outside the door and lets out a sigh. Dean was right she did still have feelings for him she couldn't deny it any more but now she had to think about Wade she liked Wade but she didn't know what kind of "like" it was yet Shelby was so confused now what was she going to do.


	17. Chapter 17

...Smackdown Taping...

-Backstage-

Shelby and Rosa walked into the building both pulling their bags along. Shelby sighed as she looked down at her phone. Dean had left a message.

Dean's Message:  
>We still need to talk Shelz please call me we can't leave things the way they are now.<p>

Shelby put her phone in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Rosa questioned noticing Shelby glancing at the phone.

"Dean." Shelby sighed

"Oh I see... so what are you going to do about him?" Rosa asked

"I don't know Rosa.. I'm just so confused right now." Shelby sighed

"Yeah... the whole Wade thing doesn't help things either does it." Rosa shook her head damn her friend had one complicated life.

"No it doesn't... I don't know what to do Rosa." Shelby let out a sigh as she saw Wade walking their way. "Just great." Shelby shook her head

Wade smiled at Shelby and Rosa as he approached them. "Hello Ladies." Wade smiled

"Hey." Rosa and Shelby said in unison.

"I was thinking I could talk to my manager.. alone." Wade said

"Sure... I guess so." Rosa said "If you need me I'll be in the locker room." Rosa smiled and walked off.

Shelby smiled slightly at Wade. "What did you want to talk about?" Shelby asked

Wade looked down at his feet a second then back to Shelby. "I was wondering how your... uh... talk went with Dean last night?" Wade raised a brow.

Shelby sighed "Well... it went all right I guess.." Shelby said she didn't really think it was a good idea to tell him what happened.

"I see... you don't sound to convincing." Wade looked her up and down. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing... we just brought up some things maybe we should of kept in the past." Shelby said.

Wade nodded "I see."

Shelby looked up at Wade "Dean told me something last night... about you."

Wade crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow. "Is that right?... what would that be?" Wade questioned

"He told me that..." Shelby shook her head and sighed "He told me that you... you admitted to him that you got creative to use me as your manager... that you were using this storyline to get close to me."

Wade sighed and uncrossed his arms running a hand through his hair. " He told you all of that?" Wade shook his head damn that man Dean Ambrose.

"Is it true?" Shelby questioned

Wade sighed and nodded there was no point in lying to her he just needed to come out with it now. "Yes.. it is.. in a way... "

"So this was a way to get in my pants?..." Shelby shook her head and turned around and started to walk away but Wade grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him.

"Shelby... that isn't my intention... I swear... I just wanted to get to know you... and I figured if we were working closely then we would..." Wade was cut off by Shelby.

"Why didn't you tell me... why did you keep this from me?... why wouldn't you just tell me you were the reason I was on the main roster?" Shelby shook her head

"I didn't want you to think what your thinking now... that I was just looking to get you in bed... because I'm not... I really do want to get to know you Shelby." Wade sighed "From the moment I saw you... I knew there was something about you... I can't explain it Shelby but I just knew there could be something between us... there is a connection Shelby I felt it from the moment I laid eyes on you..."

Shelby shook her head and looked up "I... I need to get ready for tonight..." Shelby shook head and walked away she needed to think right now.

Wade sighed and shook his head Wade clinched his fist as Dean walked up he wanted to punch Dean right in the face.

"What's the matter Barrett... you look like someone just stole your lunch money." Dean laughed.

"What do you want Ambrose?" Wade rolled his eyes.

"Shelby... " Dean said "I need to see her... where is she... I haven't been able to get ahold of her." He didn't want to let him know Shelby was dodging his calls.

"Well... she obviously doesn't want to speak to you... so you should back off." Wade said

"Why so snappy Barrett... oh... she told you about our little conversation didn't she?... did she tell you about the kiss too?" Dean smirked

Wade's eyebrows arched "What kiss?" Wade raised a brow

Dean laughed "Oh... boy well let me tell you.. she still has the softest and sweetest lips I've ever felt.. or tasted." Dean grinned "Not that you'll ever know anything about that."

Wade bawled his fist up.

"Oh... did I strike a nerve?" Dean laughed

"You did a lot more then that Ambrose... you think by tell Shelby that I got creative to bring her in as my manager is going to deter me... your wrong Ambrose... all that is has done is put it out of the way.. Shelby will see that I'm not after anything..."

"Just her panties." Dean said

"The only thing I want from Shelby is to get to know her better... she'll see that... don't you worry." Wade shook his head and walked off before he got to angry.

"You keep thinking that." Dean yelled after Wade laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

...Smackdown Taping...

-Diva's Locker Room-

Shelby sighed as she finished getting ready for the show. Rosa walked in "Hey.. how'd the talk go?" Rosa asked

"I asked him if he really got creative to use me as his manager." Shelby sighed

"So.. what'd he say?" Rosa asked

"He said it was true..." Shelby shook her head "I just don't know what to do... I mean Dean says that Wade is just trying to get into my pants... but Wade swears he isn't after that at all... I don't know what to believe." Shelby sat down on the bench.

"Wow.. well Wade seems like a good guy... I don't think he'd do something like that... but Dean.. Dean doesn't have the best reputation.." Rosa said sitting next to Shelby.

"You don't know Dean... " Shelby said looking over to Rosa.

"Your right I don't... I just know what I've heard about him.. and none of it's good." Rosa explained

"But I do know Dean... he's not a bad guy.. he's just misunderstood." Shelby said

"You knew him Shelby... back in high school... things change... people change." Rosa said

"What are you saying Rosa?" Shelby raised a brow

"I'm just saying be careful about how much you invest in Dean Ambrose... you haven't been with him in how long?... people change he probably isn't the same person he was when you were together... I don't want to see you get hurt." Rosa said softly standing up. "Listen I'll talk to you later... I've got some App stuff to do.. I'll see you in a bit." Rosa smiled and walked out the door.

-Outside The Locker Room-

Rosa shut the door and looked up to see Wade. "Hey." She smiled

"Hey... is Shelby in there?" Wade asked

"Yes..." Rosa said "I've got to ask you something." Rosa said

"Okay.. have at it." Wade said

"Shelby told me everything... please tell me that your not just trying to get into Shelby pants..." Rosa said "Please tell me I didn't just tell my friend that your not that kind of guy and it turn out to be a lie."

"I'm not that kind of guy Rosa... I swear... I just saw her and knew I wanted to get to know her.. that's all... I swear I'm not after anything.. despite what anyone may think." Wade said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Like Dean Ambrose." Rosa said

"Yes.. like him... he doesn't like me.. so he's going to try to make sure I'm not friends with her... " Wade sighed

"Well.. if it makes you feel any better... I told Shelby that she doesn't know him... she thinks she does but I just reminded her they haven't talked in a long time and that he's not the same guy he was when they were together.. I don't think she can trust him." Rosa said

"Actually it does make me feel a little better.. I'm glad I've got her friend on my side." Wade smiled

"I wouldn't say I'm on your side... but I don't think I want to see her with Dean... there is something about that guy I don't trust." Rosa said

"Well that makes two of us." Wade laughed.

-Male Locker Room-

Dean sighed as he looked at his phone. Damn she still hasn't called him back. He dials her number he lets it ring and go to her voice mail. He hangs up not wanting to leave another message.

He put his phone down and sighs.

Roman laughs and looks to his friend. "What is going on with you?... I've never seen you like this."

"What are you talking about?" Dean raised a brow.

"You never get like this about women... " Roman said

"She's not just any woman." Dean said looking to Roman.

"She's your ex.. who you said left you for some rich snotty loser." Roman said.

"Well.. about that... we had a talk and it turns out she didn't leave me for him... or any other guy." Dean said as he taped up his hands and wrists.

"Really?" Roman raised a brow.

"Yeah... I was in some trouble with some bad guys... I owed them money..." Dean said

"Imagine that." Roman laughed

Dean laughed and shook his head "Well Shelby found out and tried to get her father to give the money to them to save me... but her father said no.. unless she left me.."

"So she left you.. to protect you?... wow... she must of really loved you." Roman said

"I know... " Dean smiled

"Why did she wait so long to tell you?" Roman asked

"I don't know.. but she did ... and now I can't get her out of my head damn it..." Dean sighed

"She must be some kind of woman." Roman smiled

"She is... we've always had this connection... I just kept trying to ignore it.. but I can't do that any more." Dean said "But now..."

"Now what?" Roman asked

"Now I've got to worry about Wade Barrett getting in my way." Dean sighed "He got creative to use Shelby as his manager because he wanted her... so now I have to deal with him trying to get with Shelby... so of course he's going to stick his nose in my business... like he did on Raw... "

"I see... maybe you should let him know who he's messing with." Roman said

"I just might need to." Dean said

-Outside Diva's Locker Room-

Shelby walked out of the locker room she smiles at Wade as she looks up to see him leaning against the wall. "Hey." Shelby smiled

"Hey... you look... beautiful." Wade smiled

"Thank you..." Shelby said feeling a bit awkward

"So.. are you ready to head out the ring?" Wade asked

"Umm.. yeah." Shelby smiled and looked to the ground.

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

Dean and Roman were backstage talking when Triple H walked up "Hello fellas." Triple H said

"Hey." Dean said looking over to Triple H.

"Well we've put you into a match with Wade Barrett tonight... we will make it come out as if he's trying to get revenge for what happened to his lady." Triple H said

"His manager... she's not his lady." Dean gritted his teeth.

Triple H laughed and shook his head "Whatever you say.. just be prepared... cause it's next."

"Got it." Dean said

Triple H nodded and walked off.

Shelby and Wade walked up.

Dean smiled at Shelby looking her up and down she looked beautiful in her Royal Blue One-Shoulder Backless with peek a boo sequin cocktail dress.

Roman smiled at Shelby "Hello.. don't you look beautiful..." Roman said as the two of them walked up.

"Well thank you." Shelby smiled

"That's our cue... there is our music." Wade said as he heard their music.

Shelby nodded and the two of them walked past Dean Shelby smiled slightly at Dean as she walked past him.

-On Camera-

Both men are in the ring starring each other down. Wade holds the ropes open for Shelby to exit the ring.

The men lock up. Wade is thrown into the ropes. Wade shakes his head and slides out of the ring.

Wade walks over to Shelby and looks at her. Shelby reaches out a hand to rub his back "Come on..." Shelby encourages him

Wade nods and heads into the ring. Both men lock up again this time Wade gets the upper hand.

Dean slides out of the ring to compose himself. Dean gets a devilish look on his face and drops down and gets under the ring and grabs a kendo stick. and slides back in the ring.

Wade backs up to the ropes shaking his head "Don't do it Ambrose." Wade yells.

"I'll disqualify you.. I mean it." The ref warns.

Dean shrugs his shoulders and smacks it over Wades head sending him to the ground.

Shelby looks on shocked

The ref rings the bell.

Dean hits Wade a few more times before he bends down and whispers "You need to learn to stay the hell out of my business.." Dean starts to stand up but bends back down and whispers "That includes Shelby." Dean then slides out of the ring.

But he walks over towards Shelby "Come on Shelz... I'm twice the man he is." Dean mouths to Shelby.

Shelby sighed and climbed into the ring to check on Wade.

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

Wade is walked back by the refs and a trainer. "I'm taking him to get checked out Shelby.. " one of the trainers said.

"Alright... I'll be there in a few." Shelby said as she spotted Dean.

The trainer then walked off with Wade.

Shelby sighed as she walked over to Dean. "What was that about Dean?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Lets just say it was a bit of a warning... " Dean said

"For what?" Shelby shook her head

"He needs to stay out of my business... he needs to learn who he is messing with... " Dean said

"Rosa was right.." Shelby shook her head and turned around.

Dean grabbed Shelby's arm. "Right about what?"

"Your not the same person you were.. you've changed." Shelby said

"We've all changed... and your right... I'm not the same person I was when I was with you.. because when I was with you.. I was happy... I actually felt as if I wasn't such a horrible person... but now..." Dean sighed

"Now what?" Shelby looked deep in Dean's eyes.

"Never mind." Dean sighed

"No... tell me Dean." Shelby said

"You know the last time I felt as if I meant something to some one..." Dean shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Was when I was with you... I felt like someone... to have a girl like you love a guy like me... I had to of been the luckiest guy in the world... " Dean sighed

Shelby looked up at Dean she could see the sincere hurt in Dean's eyes she had never seen this side of Dean. "You still do mean something to me Dean." Shelby admitted

Dean looked at her shocked "Really?"

"Yes..." Shelby looked at Dean..

"Then why.." Dean started but Shelby cut him off.

"You know it's been a long time.. and things have changed I'm not the same person I used to be either... I think we both need to figure out what we want from this... " Shelby said

"I know what I want.." Dean said

"But I don't... please will you do one thing for me?" Shelby asked

"Name it." Dean said

"Back off Wade... quit going after him... and I'll make sure he backs off you." Shelby said "I don't want to be stuck in the middle of you two.. the last time it didn't turn out so well for me." Shelby laughed slightly.

Dean shook his head "I'll do my best... but I'm not promising anything." Dean said

Shelby smiled "That's all I can ask for I guess." Shelby smiled and reached up and kissed Dean's cheek. "Thank you." Shelby then walked off to check on Wade.

Dean sighed as she walked away. Shelby had a way of getting Dean all twisted up inside. There was no doubt in Dean's mind he still had feelings for Shelby and now he knew that he meant something to her he defiantly wasn't giving up on her.


	19. Chapter 19

...Autograph Signing...

-Waiting Area-

Shelby and Rosa sat on a chair talking "So... how are things with Wade?" Rosa asked

"I don't know... we really didn't talk... I just checked to make sure he was okay and then left... I don't really know what to say to him." Shelby said with a soft sigh.

Rosa nodded "I see.. if it helps I talked to Wade." Rosa said

Shelby raised a brow and turned to Rosa "You did?"

"Yes... I wanted to make sure for myself what he was really about." Rosa said "He likes you... he just wants to get to know you Shelby... he isn't interested in getting into your pants... " Rosa said

"Really... he says that but how do you know?" Shelby shook her head

"I guess for sure I can't say I do...but if I go with my gut... I'd have to say I trust Wade... a lot more then I trust Dean Ambrose." Rosa said

Shelby sighed "So this is about Dean... not Wade."

"No... it's about both I guess... I don't trust Dean... I know you used to care about him and everything but..." Rosa sighed and looked to Shelby she raised a brow "Do you still care for him?"

Shelby shrugged "I guess... he was my first love... you don't forget about that.. it's not like I broke up with him because of something he did... I broke up with him to protect him... because of how much I loved him."

Rosa shook her head damn it was worse then she thought Shelby still had feelings for him. The last thing Rosa wanted was for Shelby to get involved with Dean Ambrose... that man would end up hurting her Shelby was to much of a kind heart to see that Dean Ambrose isn't the kind of man she wanted in her life he wasn't the same guy he was when he was with her he'd changed and not for the best he didn't have the best track record when it came to woman he used them and then threw them away like trash from what she knew about him if Shelby got caught up with Dean again Shelby would get her heart broken and Rosa didn't want that to happen.

Rosa stood up "I'm going to grab a water.. you want one?" Rosa asked

Shelby nodded "Sure." She smiled

"Alright... I'll be back in a few." Rosa smiled and then walked off.

Shelby sat back in her chair and sighed closing her eyes for a second. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Wade. She smiled slightly. "Hey." Shelby said softly

"Hey... " Wade smiled

Shelby stood up out of her chair "How are you feeling?" She asked

"I'm okay... " Wade said "I was wondering... are we okay?"

Shelby nodded "Yeah...we are fine." She smiled

"Good." Wade smiled but his smile quickly faded once he saw Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns walk through the door.

Shelby noticed the change in his demeanor and turned to see what he was looking at. She sighed when she saw the two men.

Wade shook his head and bit the inside of his cheek trying to calm himself he wanted to bash Dean's head in for the attack. Wade started towards the two men deciding he didn't want to keep calm he was going to go over and speak to Dean. Shelby grabbed Wade's hand. Wade looked at Shelby "What?"

"Please... Don't...not now... leave him alone." Shelby said her eyes pleading.

Wade shook his head "Excuse me?" Wade raised a brow.

"Please... I don't want you two fighting... please just leave him alone... " Shelby said

"After what he did." Wade sighed

"Please... I've talked to him... I've already told him I don't want to be in the middle of you two... you remember what happened last time?" Shelby shook her head

Wade sighed and nodded "Fine... for you I will."

Shelby smiled "Thank you."

Dean shook his head as he saw this little scene.

Rosa walked back with two bottles of water. "Here you go." She said with a smile handing it to Shelby. "Hey Wade." Rosa smiled looking up to Wade.

"Hey." Wade smiled at Rosa.

Nattie walked over to the small group. "Hey... can I borrow Shelby for a second?"

"Sure.. " Rosa smiled

"Great... I got to talk to you." Nattie smiled hooking arms with Shelby and walking off.

Rosa turned to Wade and sighed.

"What?" Wade asked

"I think we have a problem... and that problems name is Dean Ambrose." Rosa said softly

Wade raised a brow "What do you mean?" He asked

"I was talking to Shelby and I think Shelby still has feelings for Dean... I'm scared if Shelby and Dean get together he's going to break her heart... you and I both know the type of guy Dean Ambrose is. I don't want my friend getting hurt." Rosa sighed

Wade nodded "That is a problem... how do you know this?"

"She said she still cares for him... the way she talks about him a girl knows trust me... " Rosa sighed

Wade shook his head "We can't let that happen." he said softly

"What can we do?" Rosa asked

"I don't know... but Dean wants Shelby and I know how Dean is when he wants something he will pull out all the dirtiest tricks in the book." Wade said well when it came to Wade getting what he wants he's been known to do the same thing and he was thinking he might have pull out some of his old tricks.

Shelby was walking back into the room and was grabbed by Dean "Whoa.. you scared me." Shelby said bringing her hand to her chest.

Dean laughed "Sorry.. didn't mean to." Dean smiled

"It's okay." Shelby smiled

"So... are you excited for your first autograph signing?" Dean asked

Shelby smiled "Definitely... "

"You look beautiful." Dean smiled looking her up and down.

"Thank you... you don't look to bad your self Dean." Shelby smiled

Dean smiled "So... I was thinking... maybe you and I could go out for a drink after this?"

Shelby sighed "Dean..."

"As friends." Dean said

"As friends?" Shelby questioned

"Just friends..." Dean smiled

"We should make it a group thing." Rosa said walking up to the two followed by Wade "Sounds fun doesn't it?"

Dean shook his head and sighed

"That's not a problem is it Dean?" Wade smirked

"No... not at all." Dean said biting the inside of his cheek "The more the merrier... Barrett" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Great." Shelby smiled

"I'll see you later Shelz." Dean smiled at Shelby giving her a quick peck on the cheek before walking off glaring at Wade as he did so.

"This is going to be fun." Shelby smiled she sure hoped so at least she didn't want Wade and Dean to get into it. Shelby knew Dean had a temper on him and she hope Dean would be able to keep it in check for the night.


	20. Chapter 20

...Night Out...

-The Bar-

Dean and Roman walked into the bar it seemed as if they were the first ones to show up. Dean and Roman sat at the bar and ordered a beer. "Thanks for coming tonight... I don't know how I'm going to be able to hold my temper if Barrett starts in." Dean admitted

"No problem... I got you bro." Roman smiled and fist bumped with Dean.

Wade walked into the bar with Tyson and Nattie he looked around he sighed as he saw Dean and Roman sitting at the bar. They walked over to the bar and sat down near the two men

"Hello fellas." Nattie smiled

"Hello... " Dean said softly not taking his eyes of Wade he was hoping Wade wouldn't show up.

"Hey Nattie... Tyson.." Roman smiled and looked to Wade "Barrett."

"Gentlemen." Wade said staring Dean down.

Rosa and Shelby walked into the bar laughing and talking they spotted the group and headed over to the bar. Shelby hugged Nattie then Tyson once they made it over.

"Hey." Wade smiled as he gave Shelby hug.

"This is going to be so fun." Shelby smiled and then moved over towards Roman and Dean. "Hey." Shelby smiled at Dean.

Dean wrapped an arm around Shelby's waist and pulled her closer to him to give her a peck on the cheek. "Hello." Dean smiled

Wade gritted his teeth as he looked to the ground. Rosa looked over to Wade and shook her head she could tell Dean was trying to get under Wade's skin and by the looks of it he was doing a pretty good job of it already.

They all sat at the bar. Shelby sat down next to Rosa. Wade grabbed the barstool next to Shelby before Dean could. Wade smirked at Dean as he did so.

They all ordered a drink. Rosa looked over to Shelby "So Monday we are in  
>Cincinnati... are you excited to go home and see your family?" Rosa asked<p>

"Well yeah..." Shelby shrugged

"Really?... why so glum?" Nattie raised a brow.. "Doesn't your family support you?"

"In a way yes... my brother Trey he does... but my mother and my other brothers Trent and Jason don't... they think I'm nuts... my family never saw this business as an option for me." Shelby said.

Dean nodded that was the truth her family blamed him for Shelby wanting to get into the business but that wasn't the truth that's why he fell for Shelby was because of the passion she had for the business.

"I see... what did they want you to do with your life?" Rosa asked

"Well my dad he wanted me to go to college and make something out of my life." Shelby said in air quotes. "My mother... she wanted me to find a good guy settle down and be a stay at home mom." Shelby said making a disgusted look.

"She's one of those moms." Rosa laughed

"Yes... pretty much... after my father died I had decided to give his plans for me a shot... but as you can see that didn't work out." Shelby laughed

"Well I'm glad... you wouldn't be here if it would of." Nattie smiled

"Me to." Rosa smiled also.

"So... is your family going to be at Raw?" Wade questioned

"Trey will... the others I'm not so sure." Shelby shrugged.

Wade nodded

Rosa jumped up "OMG... this is my song... Shelby... Nattie... come on lets dance." Rosa yanked both Nattie and Shelby up and dragged them to the dance floor.

All of them men looked around at each other. "Well... this is a bit awkward." Tyson said after a few seconds of the awkward silence.

"That it is." Roman said

Dean was watching Shelby on the dance floor mesmerized by her moves. He smiled at Shelby as he caught her eye. Shelby smiled back and went on dancing.

Wade saw this and shook his head. "So... let me ask you... you know her family... so how are they?" Wade asked and Dean shot him a glare "Oh... let me guess... you weren't the type of guy they wanted around their daughter right?... well that figures." Wade smirked

Dean stood up "Listen here..." Dean was grabbed by Roman

"Let's get some fresh air.." Roman said and drug Dean out of the bar.

Wade smirked as Roman drug Dean away.

"That was wrong." Tyson shook his head

Wade shrugged

A few minutes later Rosa, Shelby and Nattie walked back over. "Hey... where did Dean and Roman go?" Shelby questioned.

"Fresh air." Tyson said.

Shelby nodded "Oh.. I see... " Shelby shook her head

Dean and Roman came back in Roman headed over to the juke box and Dean walked over and stood next to Shelby.

Shelby looked at Dean "Is everything okay?" Shelby asked

"Yeah.. everything is just fine." Dean sighed "Don't worry about it." Dean said

Shelby's face lit up when she heard the song that came on "Wow." Shelby shook her head "I haven't heard this song in forever.. it was."

"Our song." Dean said looking at Shelby. Dean had told Roman to go over and play the song he wanted to show Wade out. "Let's go dance... for old times sake." Dean smiled at Shelby

Shelby nodded "Sure.. why not." Dean took Shelby's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

Wade clinched his fists damn Dean Ambrose he knew Dean would come up with a way to get to him.

Rosa sighed "Wade... this isn't good." Rosa whispered to Wade.

"I know...damn it." Wade shook his head

Roman walked back over smirking "Well look at that.. isn't that a wonderful sight.. to former love birds reconnecting." Roman said

"Hardly..." Wade scuffed

-The Dance Floor-

Dean had his arms wrapped around Shelby "You know... your the only person I've ever danced with... " Dean said

"Well... I remember having to practically dragging you on to the dance floor... so I'm surprised you got on the dance floor so easily.. I thought you must of had practice." Shelby smiled

Dean laughed "Nope.. just you...Your the only one I've ever been okay with embracing myself for." Dean smiled

Shelby shook her head and smiled at him "Well lucky me... those other girls are missing out." Shelby smiled

-Back at the bar-

Wade slipped off and walked over to a man handed him a hundred dollar bill. He told him to go find a way to cut the music off.

-Dance Floor-

Shelby and Dean were getting closer and closer as they danced they were just inches apart from each. Shelby could feel herself being drawn to Dean. Shelby was looking at Dean's lips she had an overwhelming urge to kiss this man she didn't know if it was the fact they were dancing to their song or what but she didn't know how long she could last.

Dean could sense what was happening and he was all to happy. All of the sudden the music went off.

"What the?" Shelby stepped back from Dean and both looked around. "What happened?"

"I don't know?" Dean sighed damn of course this would happen he had Shelby right where he wanted her.

-Back at the bar-

Wade smirked as this happened perfect timing he did not like how close they had become while dancing.

Shelby and Dean walked back over to the group. "Well that was weird." Shelby shook her head

"I know.. too weird." Dean raised his brow at Wade he had a feeling Wade had something to do with it by the smirk plastered on his face.

They all sat back down at the bar this time Dean grabbed the seat next to Shelby before Wade could get to it. Dean smirked at Wade as he had to move down a few seats. They all ordered another drink. After about an hour Rosa look over to Shelby everyone had been talking and having conversations with one another Shelby and Dean where looking pretty cozy while talking.

"So... I'm so tired I'm going to get going.. Shelby... you coming?" Rosa asked

Shelby looked over to Rosa and nodded "Yeah... I'm getting pretty tired to." Shelby smiled "This was really fun.. we should do it again."

"That's for sure." Nattie smiled

"Yeah.. definitely." Dean smiled

They all stood up and said their good byes .

Dean, Roman and Wade were the last ones left in the bar. Dean looked to Wade "I don't know how you did... but I know you had something to do with it... what happened to the juke box."

Wade smirked and shook his head "I have no idea what your talking about.. just like I'm sure you had nothing to do with that song coming on."

Dean laughed "Some luck huh?" Dean smirked

Wade shook his head and walked out the door.

Dean sighed as he and Roman made their way out the door. He knew Wade had something to do with it this proved to him that Wade was worried about Shelby and Dean's connection.


End file.
